Letters
by Legalesa1
Summary: Letters arrive for Draco. Slight ooc and that's okay.


There are many times where my mind is completely blurred and nothing makes sense. This happened to be one of those days. Exams are almost here, yet I didn't bother to pay attention in class. Even though Hermione tutored me endlessy, it was all in vain, I didn't bother to pay attention to what she was saying. Maybe it was because of her beauty distracting me, or her endless knowledge. Whatever it was I couldn't possibly pass these exams.

"Draco are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Um no I'm sorry," I muttered in response.

"Look I know there is a lot going on, but you need to pay attention. These exams are super important," she replied with a slight sigh.

Were these exams as important to me as they were for her? I know that she loves school, but that's her. She belongs around books and knowledge, I belong someone else completely. Once again I get lost in my endless thoughts. This time I was thinking about Quidditch and how free it makes me feel. I get to fly almost like a bird and feel free from everything. Free from my parents and the reputation I needed to live up to. I could be myself and that's all that I cared about.

"Earth to Draco," Hermione says, snapping her fingers in front if my face.

"I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on. Where were you," I reply, listening closely.

She rattled off about spells, potions, uses and past Wizards and their accomplishments. Once again I found my thoughts drifting, but I was able to focus once again. My quil moved almost as quickly as she was speaking. Finally after hours of clarification, we were able to wrap up our session. As I was packing my bag, I noticed an owl swooping in. The blood drained from my face and the owl dropped the letter on top of my bag.

"Thanks Henry," I muttered, scratching him behind the head. He nipped at my fingers before taking off again.

The red envelope mocked me. A Howler, one of the single worst pieces of mail that one can receive. With shaking hands and a deep breath I break the seal and prepare myself for the message I was about to receive.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! HAVING TO BE TUTORED BY NO ONE ELSE BUT A MUDBLOOD! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK HERE FOR ANY BREAKS AT ALL! I CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

The envelope tears itself apart and I feel tears running down my cheeks. I've been disowned. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't think it would effect me so badly. I hear light footsteps behind me and then a hand on my shoulder. I don't need to turn around, I know exactly who it is. Silently I turn around to face the beautiful, intelligent girl who put up with me all these years. As much as I hated crying in front of others I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears kept coming and she said nothing, just simply embraced me. I released all the emotions I was holding back for all these years. All of the stress, the masking, the faking, everything.

Hermione pulled away and placed a gentle hand on my tear streaked face. Her eyes were full of concern and started filling with tears. Yet those tears never fell. She was strong enough to hold them back. She said nothing, she didn't have to and I didn't want her to, not really.

"You can come and spend the summer with me if you want, I think we're planning to go to Ireland, my parents and I," she finally said after a while.

"I'm not sure Hermione, I mean my father would never forgive me," I replied, my voice cracking.

"Your father, not your mother. You and I both know all your mother wants is for you to be happy," she pointed out.

"I will send her an owl to see if its okay," I replied with a slight smile.

Hermione gave me a sweet smile and took her hand off my face. The clock struck twelve and the blood drained from her face. She didn't want to risk losing points for her house, but she forgot she was Head Girl, silly. She seemed to have a moment of realization and relaxed slightly. With her being Head Girl and I Head Boy, everything has been odd, but things are now all better. Nothing saying anything I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to the Main Corridor.

"Draco, there's another owl," Hermione called from inside the Great Hall. I stopped on my tracks and turned around. The owl was red and not black, this owl was my mothers. Quickly I took the letter from her and scrached her behind the ears.

"Nice to see you Scar," I whispered.

Scar stayed until I opened the letter then took off to the Owlrey. This envelope was cream colored and had rushed handwriting, she was scared when she wrote this. I torn open the envelope and read the letter.

"Draco. Don't listen to what your father has told you. You're still my son and nothing will change that. But I advise you to not come home for summer, go somewhere else. I just want you to be safe and happy. If you want to go with Gra- Hermione then you may. I always thought she was a sweet girl regardless of her birth. Don't send Scarlet back with a reply, send a school owl instead. Take Scarlet with you wherever you choose to go. I love you and miss you. -Mother."

I gently fold the letter and put it in my pocket. Hermione is looking up at me with a sweet smile, gosh I love when she does that. I need to keep my feelings in check. I give her a smile in reply and we head back to the Head's dorm. We walked back silently, it wasn't an awkward silence, I was a nice silence. A silence to be able to think about all that has happened in the last couple of hours. We reached the Dorm and walked in. I go to my room and set my bag on my bed. Laying down on the bed I notice the ceiling has taken the appearance of the starry night sky. I see two shooing stars and I silently make a wish. The door to my room opens and I notice Hermione is standing in the doorway.

"So Ireland sounds good."

Hermione gives me a small smile and heads off to bed. Man I should have kissed her right then.


End file.
